


The Chase is on

by jenness77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenness77/pseuds/jenness77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out there are more secrets that Ellen has. such as jo isn't an only  child ... So where is the eldest daughter ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase is on

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2006 so there this isn't very well beta'd I do apologize in advance .

I own nothing except at one point I had an 85’impala 

 

“Mom “Jo called into the attic. She knew her mother had gone up there but she wasn’t sure for what. 

“Mom, are you up there?” she tried once more. Ellen poked her head from around a corner.

“I am, hang on Jo. I will be down in a few minutes. Go help the boys sharpen their weapons. I have a feeling Dean is itching to get out of here soon. Jo stopped on the steps as she saw her moms face, she looked a little sad her eyes were red.

“Mom? Is everything okay, have you been crying?” Jo asked with concern laced in her voice. 

“No honey, there is just a lot of dust up here and I’m kicking it up by looking for something. Now go back own stairs and play nice with the boys “she tried to give her best smile but failed miserably. 

Jo inched up a few more stairs “Mom, listen. I know dad’s anniversary is coming up and I just wanted to make sure you were not going through his things, remember what happened last year?” 

“Damn it Joanna Beth go downstairs and help Ash do something. Go!” 

The anger in her mother’s voice made her jump. She had never heard that tone before. Jo just nodded and headed back downstairs almost knocking ash over in the process. She went outside the bright sun burning her eyes and went over to where the boys were, she sat down in a huff next to Dean.

Dean was sitting outside with his brother sharpening knives. It had been a tense couple of weeks, with Dean finding out their father caused more than enough heartache. Sam kept a close eye on his brother knowing what it would do to him if there were any more dark secrets their family held. 

“Oh boy what happened? “ Dean asked not really sure if he wanted to know the answer. 

Ash walked carefully upstairs into the attic and right away knew what was going on. It was something that Ellen had confided in him and he had seen the date earlier on the calendar on his computer. He knew it was going to be a hard month. Aside from her husband dying, 23 years ago then her first born daughter disappeared. Ellen still had hope that one day her baby would come back. Once she thought a demon had taken her, but then wondered if maybe she ran away. 

Ash saw her sitting on the floor with an old photo. She looked up Ash as he walked over and sat down next to her pulling her closer to him. Ellen placed her head on his shoulder. 

“Ah Ash its been ten years , ten years and my little girl is still missing . “ a door opening downstairs brought Ellen out of her thoughts along with Dean’s voice booming up the stairs . 

“Ellen? You up there?”

“Dean, I’ll be right down okay “she said.

“Yeah “he muttered. He and Sam were leaving for Michigan. A haunted nightclub was taking out its aggression on the staff and customers. He wanted to say goodbye, he wasn’t sure if they would be coming back to the roadhouse after the hunt. He turned his attention back to Jo, who was sitting close to Sam, smiling at something he had said.

“You guys heading out already?” Ellen asked, she didn’t mind them being around, she rather enjoyed their company.

“yeah , I’m starting to get a little stir crazy with all this downtime and I swear Sam is ready to kill a demon or five “ dean told her with a smile . Sam had been ready to go days ago but Dean told them he felt they had to stay a few more days. After the boys packed up, Ellen told them they were more than welcome to come back. Dean and Sam said their goodbyes and headed eat to Michigan.

 

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

The neon sign that light up half the block at one time, was now cut down to a small neon sign that was still big enough to lure people into the smaller bar. Lemur sat on the corner of Main and Gratiot. The band that was playing was a local one. It was not Chase’s problem to worry about the band; the bar was her main concern. She also hoped the evil spirits would decide not to cause any problems tonight. It had been a week since the haunting had slow down. Something big was coming and what ever it was Chase, wanted it gone. 

Carla , had been asking he a question but from the moment the two men walked in Chase paid little attention to much else . She turned to the bartender and pointed to the men.

“Whatever they want is one me “ Carla nodded and headed towards the two young men. Carla had not known her boss very long, but Chase could always pick out the good people. Carla nodded at them and told them what every they wanted was on her boss. Sam asked her who one was her boss, so they could at least thank her. But when Carla pointed out Chase he almost fainted. He nudged Dean, the woman was not facing them but from the back was a spitting copy of Ellen.

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this after watching no Exit and started thinking ,what if ellen had a bigger secret than John's mistake . yes its a bit messy but it will get cleaned up .


End file.
